Butadiene polymer and copolymer resins, particularly those having, in uncured state, a high proportion of butadiene units incorporated in 1, 2-configuration, have come into considerable use, particularly as electrically insulating structural components, friction elements and the like. Particularly since these resins exhibit good mechanical properties, at least initially, at high temperatures, they are attractive candidates for applications in which they will be exposed to high temperatures. At temperatures above about 316.degree. C. (600.degree. F.), however, the mechanical properties of these resins tend to slowly degrade over a period of time, which excludes them from many applications for which they would otherwise be very suitable. To date, however, there does not appear to have been any successful development of enhanced heat-resistant resins of this type.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to increase the resistance of butadiene polymer and copolymer resins to deterioration by heat and air.
Another object is to provide such heat resistant resins which will have physical and chemical properties undiminished in comparison with these resins as heretofore supplied.
A further object is to improve the heat resistance of such resins by incorporating therein modest amounts of compounding ingredients which are inexpensive and readily available, and which present no dangers or inconvenience involving toxicity, corrosiveness or the like.